comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathon Blaze (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Ghost Rider. For his sucessor in 2099, see Kenshiro Cochrane. Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze is stunt motorcyclist who trained under his dead father's friend Craig "Crash" Simpson. He also became the fiancée of Crash's daughter Roxanne. His mother was alive, as well, but she abandoned him. Due to the abandonment, Johnny tended to suppress the memory about them, so it would seem life would be good for him... Until one event where Johnny slipped off on his motorcycle stunt training, costing the life of Crash's wife, a mother figure to Johnny. This caused Johnny to swear off motorcycling, and deteriorated his relationship with Crash as Johnny refused to take public stunts, preferring to train in the shadows. Then, Crash revealed that he had cancer, but even then Johnny still refused. Trying to find a way out of his impasse, Johnny turned to the occult and eventually learned of a spell that could summon Satan. That spell summoned Mephisto, whom Johnny asked to cure Crash's cancer. Mephisto upheld his bargain and cured Crash... only to have him die in an accident during the very next stunt he performed. Obviously, Mephisto demanded Johnny hold to his bargain and agree to become his slave... except Roxanne came in and expelled Mephisto. Unfortunately, Mephisto already bonded Johnny with the spirit of Zarathos, a vengeful demon that he defeated in the past, turning him into the Ghost Rider. Both souls defied Mephisto, but eventually came to clash in who was to have control of the body. After much struggling, Zarathos eventually conceded and Johnny continued his life as a stunt rider & vigilante. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Faster on motorcycle Powers *'Ghost Rider Transformation': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Empathic Reading': Ghost Rider is able to feel the transgression of an individual he encounters by looking into their heart and soul. He can also decide whether or not a person is innocent or evil and in need of punishment. He is also capable of doing this ability without the process of transformation. ***''Identity Detection'' **'Supernatural Awareness' **'Sin Manipulation': Ghost Rider can manipulate the immoral act known as sin. He can purify any soul, whether righteous or degenerate, from sin. However, this effect may cause the victim to be emotionless. He will only backfire the wrongs of the victim, causing either an emotional break down or repentance. ***''Sin Perception: in addition to read the heart and souls of his victims, he also read, feel and sense the sorts of sins the individual has committed in the rest of their life. ***Sin Eating: Ghost Rider can remove/absorb any sort of sin from the individual if so desires. **'Hellfire Manipulation': ***Hellfire Imbuing: Ghost Rider's ability to channel hellfire allows him to imbue objects and vehicles by choice with his mystical element. ***Hellfire Projection'' ***''Hellfire Forgery: he is able to construct various things such as walls, weapons and his motorcycle. ***Hellfire Telekinesis: he can also control hellfire infused objects through his mind. ***Hellfire Attacks: in addition to projecting and infusing hellfire, he can perform a number of attacks. He can create hellfire balls, spew out a massive wave and unleash omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk. ***Hellfirestorm'' **'Soul Manipulation': Ghost Rider has the ability to manipulate souls, the incorporeal essence of a living thing. This more evident when he performs the Penance Stare. ***''Soul Reading: as stated above, he can read the souls of his victims and judge their innocence and guilt, their sins and identity. ***Soul Consumption'' **'Dimensional Travel' **'Mystical Chain Projection': Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will, and control the movements with his mind. **'Demonic Magic Manipulation' **'Penance Stare' **'Self-Size Alteration' Abilities *'Expert Stunt Rider' *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Occult Knowledge' Weaknesses *'Sacred Weapons': any weapon crafted from Asgard or blessed can mutilate the Ghost Rider. This is the only way to decapitate a Spirit of Vengeance. *'Host Separation': though killing with sacred weapons is one way, another way to defeat the Ghost Rider is to separate the spirit away from the host. This makes the host return to be mortal but the Spirit will remain in it's current state until it finds a new body to inhabit. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Hellfire Motorcycle' Weapons *'Mystical Chains' Trivia *Johnny hates Daredevil because he believes himself more suitable for that alias. *The specific mention of Asgard instead of Heaven is due to the fact that in Earth-7045, the Norse pantheon is the only pantheon that is real. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Midnight Sons members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Alternate Form Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:No Eyes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Empathy Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Construct Creation Category:Soul Control Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Magic Users Category:Penance Stare Category:Size Alteration Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Blaze Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto Category:Simpson Family (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Ghost Rider